Angel, Don't!
by alwaysflying
Summary: In a fairytale world where gay is the new straight and heterophobia is common, love blossoms.


**Disclaimer: The plotline for this story came from a musical by Tim Acito, called _Zanna, Don't_! So, yeah. It's… not mine.**

---

Hi! I'm Angel.

Like everyone else in Heartsville, I awaken to the voice of Collins, the voice of Heartsville High's radio station.

I'm seventeen years old, and I go to Heartsville High School. I live in the Midwest, where everyone is pretty conservative – there are a lot of people who are really heterophobic. Me? I support love – gay, straight and everything between.

Well, not quite. I mean, I do support love, but I go farther than that. See, I was born with a sort of gift. I have magic. I can make things appear and disappear, change color and texture, and… detect romantic feelings between two different people.

I don't make them fall in love. All I do is facilitate. I love what I do, and nothing would make me happier than my job of making people happy. Sometimes people ask me "Aren't you lonely?" But the truth is, I think I get my love fix from watching people fall in and out of love every day. That's enough for me.

Besides, if I ever had some kind of romance with anyone, I don't know if I'd be able to continue helping other people's relationships. I'd be distracted, and then I couldn't keep doing my job, and everything would just fall apart. No, I'm better off on my own, and I don't regret it.

---

Today's the first day of school. I'm entering my junior year, and so are a few other people I'd like you to meet…

"Angel!" someone chirps.

I turn around. It's Mimi, one of my best friends. The thing about Mimi is that… well, she's a bird. She's a bird, a perky little bird that wouldn't be allowed in school if Principal Gray could work up the courage to tell me that. (He's scared I'll stop setting him up on blind dates if he challenges me. He's not entirely wrong.)

"Hey, Meems," I greet her, and I can tell by the self-important wiggle of her wings that she has a message for me. Since it's still morning, I can deduce that it's probably today's schedule. "Who's on the agenda for today?" I ask brightly.

In her usual chirp (which only I can understand, by the way, but which sounds just like English to me), Mimi replies, "New kid." She winks at me, and I grin.

"Mimi, I won't set you up with… her? Or him?"

"Him," she replies. "Roger Davis, a quarterback from his old school."

I whistle. "Damn, he must be lonely." Our school is really awful to people on sports teams. I mean, I understand that sports are nothing like _chess_, and I'm not expecting football players to be the sex symbols that chess players can be, but we could at least treat them with some respect, right? They work hard at what they do, just like everyone else.

Mimi nods, and without another word, she flutters away, probably to the kitchen. The lunch guys are really nice to her, especially this one guy named Benny who always gives her food. Second to the locker rooms, the kitchen is her favorite place in the entire school.

I watch her go, so I'm surprised when there's a tap on my shoulder. "Angel!"

I spin around. "Oh, hi, Officer Paul," I greet cheerfully. Officer Paul is our security guard, not that we need one (we're just that loving, I guess!), and is always giving me doughnuts in exchange for my setting him up on dates. "How was your date with Doctor Gordon?"

He breaks into a smile. "It was terrific," he says, and gestures for me to pick something from his box of doughnuts. I shake my head, and zap my wand in the air to conjure a muffin, then take a bite out of it. I wave my hand, encouraging him to continue his recap. "Well," he says, still smiling, "he and I had a great time. We went out to the Efil Café, got some brunch, and then spent the rest of the day in the park."

I smile warmly. "That's great," I tell him, sincere as always.

"He's perfect for me," Officer Paul gushes.

Still smiling, I pat him on the shoulder. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks so much, Angel."

With that, I drift away from him, and am immediately swept up into a crowd of students. At seeing me, they stop chattering and all start greeting me. "Hi, Angel!" they all chorus, or some variation of it, and I am suddenly surrounded by eager teenagers wanting to know about certain other students' current romantic statuses. I oblige them, making up what I don't know.

I spot Joanne Jefferson, one of my good friends, and she approaches me, knowing that I need someone to pull me away from the crowd. Thankful, I get ready to utter the name of some girl she might be interested in, but that's when I see the girl at her elbow, Sue. "Hey, Angel," Joanne says brightly.

"Hi," I reply. "Hey, Sue."

Sue squeaks, obviously daunted. She's a sophomore, so I can understand her nervousness. Speaking for her, Joanne announces, "Sue and I are together."

"I can tell," I respond, gesturing to the way they don't appear to be able to be more than an inch apart from each other.

"Thanks!" Sue squeals suddenly.

Then I remember setting them up yesterday, and grin. "No problem," I reply, and hug them both. "Congratulations."

Joanne and Sue, both beaming, thank me again before disappearing down a hallway.

As usual, I can barely make it another two feet before I'm stopped by someone. But this time, it's because I tripped over someone – a senior I don't know very well, Maureen Johnson, a notorious overachiever. I blush, and crouch down beside her to help her with her books.

"Oh! Angel!" she exclaims, obviously not having noticed me before. "Hi!"

"Hi," I reply, and seeing all her books, I wince. "Are you sure you can handle all that? I could make them lighter…" I finger my wand, ready to help her if she so much as considers it.

"Nah, I'm fine," she replies, and hoists them back into her arms. "Look, I'm running late…"

"Are you dating anyone?" I interject. When I first saw her today, I was reminded of someone else, and now, something clicks in my brain.

Looking wary, she warns me, "I don't want anyone right now, I'm _really _busy, and…"

"It would make your life better," I inform her, sounding like a bad infomercial. I wring my hands before telling her, "Love makes everything better."

"I don't doubt that," she says, and curtly makes to walk away.

"No, don't go," I insist.

She exhales. "I have things to do."

"But – "

She ducks into a classroom, and I sigh. Eventually, she'll figure out where she's going wrong. I wish I could help her, but if she doesn't want help, what am I supposed to do?

As I turn out of the hallway and rejoin the main hall, there's Joanne again, this time with her best friend Mark. "Hey," they chorus.

"Hi."

"Mark has a crush," Joanne blurts out.

"_Another _one, Cohen?" I tease.

He frowns. "It's been, what, two months since the last one?"

"Ten days."

Furrowing his brow, he informs me flatly, "It can't have been."

I meet Joanne's eyes, and we chuckle. Mark can be utterly ridiculous, but we love him anyway.

"It has," I tell him. He drops it.

"Well, look, Angel, I really like him, and I don't want you to interfere this time, because, well – "

Grinning, I nudge him. "Who is he?"

Mark blushes. "Okay, so he's new, and his name is – "

"Roger," Joanne, Mark and I announce simultaneously.

With my heightened senses, I hear a boy's sharp intake of breath, and, turning, I see a boy looking around to see where he just heard his name. He looks a little lost, and I figure it out. "Mark, Jo, I gotta go," I say, and cross the hall until I am face-to-face with this kid. "Hi," I say cheerfully. "I'm Angel."

"I'm Roger," he replies, still looking around. "I think I'm lost."

"Do you want a map?" I ask eagerly, and without waiting for an answer, I zap one up with my wand and hand it to him. He gapes at me, and using the tactic I always use with people who are surprised that I have magic, I brush it off. "What, you've never seen a fairy before?"

"Not up close," he replies. I laugh. The kid has a good sense of humor, I'll give him that. "So what'd you say your name was?"

"Angel," I repeat. It's not exactly a hard name to remember, but I'll chalk it up to his being lost and new. "Hey, you hungry?"

He shrugs. "I had a big breakfast. My dads are in the army, and they're always talking about the importance of having good meals, and all that."

"In the army?" I repeat. "Ick. You must have to move around a lot."

He shrugs. "It's not so bad." But his eyes tell me, _yes, it is_. "The only problem is fitting in, really. That's the hardest part, and usually I can't quite manage it before we pack upa nd leave again."

I sigh sympathetically, patting his shoulder. "I promise you'll fit in here," I assure him, because if the other kids try being mean to him, I have a wand. Then, seeing that he doesn't look reassured, I add, "If you need help getting adjusted, come talk to me, okay?"

Smiling, Roger informs me, "You're the only one I know, so yeah, that's prob'ly what'll happen."

I grin. "See you around!"

"See you," he echoes, and disappears down the hall.

As I turn down the hall, I spot a notice on the board: WANTED: STUDENTS FOR SCHOOL MUSICAL.

I've already signed up, and at the bottom of the page, I wave my wand and conjure the signature, _Roger Davis_.

Hey, he said he wanted to fit in, right?

---

Over the course of the day, I don't really see much happening. With a wave of my wand, I make Joanne and Maureen walk by each other between classes, and I see them exchanging a quick glance, but that's it. It's enough to keep me satisfied until after gym class, when I'm changing in the locker rooms, and I spot an exchange between Roger and Mark.

"Hi," says Mark, sounding calmer than I've ever heard him after gym. (Usually, he's panting or puffing on his inhaler, swearing about the stupid school system that won't let him play chess instead of dodgeball.)

"Hey," Roger replies. I can't help but notice the way he's comfortable about changing his clothes right in front of Mark, and avert my eyes as he pulls on a new pair of briefs. I've really never seen anyone else do that in the locker rooms before, but I guess it's because he's used to it, with parents in the army and all. Mark doesn't seem particularly averse to this, I notice, and can barely contain my snicker. Me, I'm lounging on top of the lockers, lying on my stomach, watching. I zap up a container of popcorn, promising to flick some at Mark if he gets… overexcited.

Mark is smiling. "You played well," he tells Roger, sincerely.

Roger shrugs. "I was quarterback back at my old school," he mutters. Hearing that after hearing that his dads are in the army, I'm surprised. Sure, I knew it before, but now having both pieces of information, it's just a little weird to hear that military fathers would let their son play such an effeminate sport. Chess would be much more practical. But who am I to judge?

"A little girly, but I like it," Mark tells him. I resist the urge to dump the popcorn on his head. The reason Mark always breaks up with his boyfriends is because of how forward he is.

Suddenly there's an announcement over the loudspeaker. It sounds like the events coordinator, Alison. "Hey, guys," she says brightly. "Just wanted to remind everyone who signed up for the school musical that we have an interest meeting taking place after school today. So that's going out to everyone's favorite Angel, Maureen Johnson, Tamara Stevens, Elisa Roberts, Jenn Brunswick, Greg Daniels and Roger Davis.

As the announcement comes to an end, Mark's eyes flash. "You're going to be in the musical?" he asks, evidently surprised.

Roger scoffs. (I spoke to him between periods about signing him up, and he sounded pretty okay with it.) "What kind of high school would this be if the captain of the football team weren't in the school musical?" he asks Mark.

Mark laughs. "True enough."

With seemingly nothing left to say, the two boys start heading for the exit. I wince, and throw some popcorn at them, then quickly mutter the spell that makes me invisible. They look around (Mark, I note, seems to be particularly thorough as he checks the inside of several lockers). After a minute, Roger asks skeptically, "Was that Angel?"

I choke back a snicker, and Mark leans in closer to Roger. "Sooner or later, you're going to find out – everything here relates to Angel, in a way."

"Is that good or bad?" Roger asks, a little smirk on his face.

Mark, after a moment of pondering, says, "I think it's good. 'Cause it means everything has to do with love, and that's good, right?"

"Definitely," Roger replies immediately.

Again, I flick my wand.

"Hey… speaking of love," Mark says slowly. "You have your eye on anyone in this school yet?"

Roger looks unsure. "Um, it's funny how you said that," he says slowly. "At lunch, Angel was telling me how the surest signs of love are sweaty palms, stuttering, and this adrenaline thing I keep having, and I have all those things. So I think… I think there's someone. I'm not sure who, though."

Mark, relieved, tells Roger eagerly, "I'm the same way! Except… well… I think I know who it is."

It's voyeurism, to an extent, but I orchestrated the whole thing, so I'm not at all troubled by the fact that I leave my eyes open when they kiss.

When they leave to go to their separate classes, I am pleased to see that they're holding hands.

I'm late to my next class, and so are they, but at Heartsville High, they don't care so much, because the teachers all know that if someone arrives to a class not exactly on time, it was for the greater good.

See? Isn't Heartsville the perfect place to live?

---

The best thing about having a free period (as most juniors and seniors do) is that one can attend two lunch periods. It's not because the food is anything special (except in terms of how toxic it is), but so that I can get the most out of my social experience. When you're me, Angel Schunard, that's a big deal.

So, while my actual lunch period is period five, when Roger's lunch period is, I usually manage to go to another lunch period, too – period seven. That, I know, is the period that Joanne has lunch, which means that it's really, really loud. Today is no exception. As I enter the cafeteria, I see her shouting at none other than Sue, citing monogamy and religion as some reasons why cheating is a bad thing.

Maybe it's just a thing with girls, but I don't really get why she can't just say "We're done" and walk away, the way Mark does when he breaks up with his flavors-of-the-week.

Still, when Sue ambles away and Joanne sinks down into a chair at a random table, I'm there to comfort her, as always, and to sneak Mark out of his class so he can do the same.

See, this is just one more reason why I would never want to date anyone.

"Try Maureen," I advise Joanne when the bell rings, and make my exit by zapping away.

---

After school one Wednesday, I follow Joanne into the gym. I remember being told by Maureen that the Mechanical Bull-Riding Squad meets in the gym on Wednesdays, so I have no idea what Joanne is doing here. Still, invisible, I follow her, and as she goes into the locker rooms to change, I hop onto the bleachers to watch.

Maureen, for lack of a better phrase, is amazing. For all that she is an overachiever, she seems to have an apparently endless supply of energy to exert while on the mechanical bull. She choreographed an insanely complicated routine and demonstrated, for the rest of the squad and, unbeknownst to her, me, how "easy" it is.

It is only after she finishes bucking that I notice Joanne, standing in the corner, wearing the uniform sweats and T-shirt of the bull-riding squad. I can't quite decide whether this means that she's already a member of the squad or has just joined, but either way, I'm impressed with her. She ambles over to Maureen and extends a hand to her. "Can I try?" she asks hopefully, and glances over at the bleachers where I am sitting. For a moment, I wonder if she knows I'm here.

Chances are, she does.

Women always have that kind of sixth sense. It's weird, but then, that's why I don't go for women.

Maureen smirks, overconfident, doubting that Joanne will be able to stay on for longer than a second. Secretly, I feel the same way, and am worried that she'll require a trip to the nurse, who has an bottomless supply of pregnancy tests but no sense when it comes to actual injuries.

When Joanne gets on the bull, I am amazed to discover that she can actually ride. She isn't as great as Maureen, but she's still amazing. I don't know much about mechanical bull-riding – or any kind of bull-riding, for that matter – but I know enough to be able to say with complete certainty that Joanne is above average in this regard.

"You were fantastic!" Maureen exclaims when Joanne is done. I'm happy that she says this, because I can't reveal myself just yet. I have to watch the rest happen without it seeming like I'm _making _it happen.

Joanne blushes. "Nah, not really…"

"No, you _were_," Maureen insists. "You must have had years of training!"

"It was kind of an instinct," Joanne mumbles, which I take to mean that she had never so much as _thought _of mechanical bull-riding before today. As per usual with Joanne, I'm impressed, but hardly surprised. She's always been instinctive, even if she tries to hide it.

"Well," says Maureen, "I thought you were terrific. Join the squad?"

Joanne smiles. "Sure."

"I usually require that members pay dues, but I'll make an exception for you," Maureen continues, and Joanne blushes again. I am in shock. Maureen is normally averse to relationships of any kind, and here she is, being forward. Everything is completely random today.

Smiling shyly, Joanne asks, "Do I owe you something else instead?"

"We'll talk," Maureen responds. "Meet me at the Efil Café tomorrow after school?" she offers.

Joanne smiles. "I work there."

"Perfect," says Maureen, and she climbs back onto the bull and continues her practice.

---

Another perfect day, another heart won over by a seemingly hopeless lover.

Mimi told me today that she is moving to New York with her friend Benny, the guy from the school cafeteria. I'm thrilled for her, really I am. Just the same way as I'm thrilled for Maureen and Joanne, and Mark and Roger, who have been going pretty steady for just over a month now. Life is wonderful for me, because all these couples are smooth sailing, and I don't really have any problems of my own.

I wrap myself up in the cocoon of my blankets, satisfied, and fall asleep to the sound of Collins' voice on the radio, telling "that last lucky listener, this is Collins, signing off."

---

In the play, Maureen and Roger are co-leads.

It's weird, because usually, our plays either have two male leads or two female ones, with some subplot focusing on a pair of the opposite sex. But this one is… well, Maureen keeps saying it's "helping to fight heterophobia." It's an admirable goal, but I don't know how easy that'll be for a high school production. I mean, our school doesn't even let us keep the book _Heather Has One Mommy and One Daddy _in the library!

So, today, I was watching their rehearsal, and Maureen and Roger were practicing their main love song, a ballad that is, well, just a bit overdramatic. (Or as Maureen would put it, "not underdramatic enough.") And they had…

A connection.

At first, I wasn't sure I saw it right. But their eyes definitely met, and they smiled, and when they had to kiss (which I thought was just a requirement of the stage, but now which I'm starting to wonder if perhaps it actually pleases them), they did it for… a little longer than necessary.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm as far from heterophobic as anyone could ever get. It's just a little shocking, because Maureen's… well, she's on the _Mechanical Bull-Riding squad_! It's practically the girliest hobby you could _get_! It's completely shocking to find out that she might be…

Straight?

I don't get it.

But then, after school, I saw Maureen and Roger talking under the bleachers, almost as if… they were hiding from someone?

I don't know what to do. I'm scared that our heterophobic little town just might make Maureen and Roger's relationship… die.

I've never been this confused.

---

"Angel, I'm so confused," Mark tells me, and I can tell that he's desperate. "I don't know what to do. Everything's backwards."

Tell me about it, Cohen.

"What's going on?" I ask, as if I don't know.

He sighs. "Roger… he's acting weird. I'm trying, Angel, I really am! But… but… he's just so… uncooperative. I talked to him about my birthday, and told him I wanted to go to New York for the weekend, and all he got me was this coupon to the chess store on Maple Street. And – and last Friday, I told him I would be at his house to pick him up at seven, and he wasn't even _there_, and all the lights were off. I rang the bell and waited for ten minutes."

Mark sighs, his eyes filling up with tears. "I just don't know what to _do_!"

I rub my hand over his back in familiar circles. "Oh, Mark…" I murmur, but I don't know what else to say.

"Is it my fault?" Mark asks, his voice cracking. "Is it because I'm not a good enough boyfriend? I _try my best_, I try to be romantic and sweet and funny and _everything_, and he just… doesn't want me. And I don't know why."

He buries his head in my shoulder. "Please help," he begs.

I sigh, and there's so much I want to say but can't. At last, I settle on a comforting, "I'll try." More quietly, I follow it up with, "But I can't do anything I can't do."

---

It's the State Chess Finals. Mark and Roger seem to be getting along a little better – not that they were ever _fighting_, but, well, Mark hasn't had any other breakdowns, and he says that Roger's trying harder. I really hope he is, because I can't think of any way to help them. Magic isn't as powerful as you might think.

According to Joanne, Maureen's been distant too. I'm scared, because I know why Roger and Maureen are acting like this. I won't _tell _Mark and Joanne – until something else comes of it, _if _something else comes of it. If I see Roger and Maureen kissing, or anything like that, I guess I'll have to tell them. But… I don't know. I think they're a little nervous about going there. I think they're trying to keep everything the way it is.

Mark told me that Roger promised to exchange jackets with him after the chess match. Mark's nervous and freaking out, terrified of losing Roger, the game, or both. Me? I'm watching.

And of course, in the end, Mark wins.

He and Roger trade jackets, and they kiss, and Maureen looks away and falls into Joanne's arms.

Don't think I didn't notice that, Maureen. And when Mark drifts away to go talk to Joanne, I see Roger and Maureen eyeing each other from across the room, wanting to be together.

I don't know which pair of relationships to support, if either – the arrangement of Mark and Roger and Maureen and Joanne seems to make Mark and Joanne happy, but not really, because Roger and Maureen obviously want something more, and that wrecks it for Mark and Joanne.

God, what should I _do_?

---

I need to do something. I'm in a panic.

Last night, I saw Roger and Maureen kiss. It was a chaste kiss, and they pulled away almost instantly, but I saw, and I also saw Mark and Joanne run away, obviously hurt. I so wanted to go with them and comfort them, but I couldn't, because Roger and Maureen came over to me immediately afterwards, insisting that I hear them out.

They're running away, going to New York. I told them good luck, but they said they needed my help. They're scared. Well, aren't we all?

I know what to do, though.

I'm on the floor of my room, flipping through my spellbook, frantic. I know it's in here somewhere – ah! _How to make the world safe for heterosexuals_. Perfect.

Side effects are listed in the red column to the left of the page, as always. Headaches, nausea… possible deterioration of taste and style… disease epidemic… possible loss of magical power in the practitioner.

It's worth it, though, right? It's to make Maureen and Roger safe, and it's for love.

_Nothing done for love can ever harm us_.

My eyes closed tightly, I cast the spell.

---

I wake up with a headache. Last night, I know, I spent all of my powers on that one last spell. I'm terrified that it didn't work, and tonight of all nights, it _needs _to have worked. Tonight is the prom, and knowing that, and knowing that Maureen and Roger are leaving, they have to be able to dance together tonight under a spotlight, and have a kiss that they can cherish, one that isn't rushed and hasty and afraid.

Slowly, I get ready for tonight, showering and all that. I even take the time to write a letter to Mimi, which I don't mail since I don't know her address but which I send via magic. In the letter, I ask her if she would be willing to take in two teenage roommates in the event that last night's spell didn't work.

God, I hope it worked.

I make my way to the school, and to my amazement, the prom is going on as planned. Everyone is dancing and singing, every girl with a boy. In the center of the dance floor are Maureen and Roger, dancing together. It might be a tango, but I'm not sure. I really don't know much about dancing.

Fruitlessly, I point my wand at the refreshment bar and try to summon some punch, in vain. But I don't mind. If last night's spell meant that Maureen and Roger can be having the amazing time that they are…

Wait.

What's going on?

Why aren't any boys dancing with boys? Girls with girls? Why are Mark and Joanne dancing together, why isn't Mark staring at boys' rear ends and Joanne at girls'?

Obviously, something went wrong with the spell.

This is just the same as it was before, only backwards! Now, what, is there _homophobia_?

"Collins, what's going on?" I ask desperately. "What _happened_?"

But I can't be heard over the sound of the music.

Roger, apparently, can.

He and Maureen, as well as a few other kids, amble over to me. "Hi, Angel," one of them whines. I frown. What's with her tone of voice? Why is she so… why don't I like her? I like everyone. And why don't I know her name?

"What's with the _get-up_?" Roger sneers.

I look at my outfit. What's wrong with it? "It's what I always wear," I say slowly, confusedly.

"It's so _gay_," Maureen informs me, her tone laced with disgust.

I frown. "Guys… what's going on? What happened? Don't you remember – "

"Remember _what_?" Roger cuts in.

The music stops.

"Last night!" I exclaim. "You and Maureen were scared of the heterophobia, and you came to me and asked me to help you fit in!"

Roger and Maureen, along with their cronies, snicker to each other. "Whatever, loser," one girl drawls, and another boy reaches over and snaps my wand in half.

"I'm not the one who needs help fitting in, _faggot_," Roger sneers.

"No," I whisper as he turns away. "Not anymore."

---

I find sanctuary behind Collins' speakers. I lean against the back of a speaker and cry until my outfit is thoroughly soaked, and I cry even more after that.

There really isn't anything left to do.

Collins comforts me, but that really doesn't count for much.

---

On my way home, I am caught in my tracks by a voice.

"Angel," someone says.

I turn.

It's Roger.

"I'm sorry," he says.

From the shadows, Maureen steps over to me, holding a roll of scotch tape. I take a piece and, my fingers trembling, wrap it around the stick of my wand. It still won't work – it never will again, not after that spell – but I do feel the tiniest bit better.

"Don't you remember?" I ask desperately.

"No," Roger says, "but I do remember that we were friends."

"Is that enough?" Maureen asks, her eyes filled with hope.

I shake my head and turn aside.

"I wish it were."

"Please!" Roger begs. "I'm sorry."

"If you weren't," I tell him hollowly, "I wouldn't even be talking to you. I know you're sorry. Big deal. Anything else?"

He hesitates.

I turn to go. "Didn't think so."

"Wait!"

I swivel back around. "_What_?" I snap.

"Can I… give you a ride home?" he asks, almost pleads.

I exhale. After a long, deep sigh, I climb into his car.

---

When I first met Roger, I knew immediately what Mark saw in him. He was attractive, confident (even though he played the girliest sport in the world), composed, and all that.

What I didn't realize at the time was that I had a crush on him, almost the entire time that he was dating Mark. I figured that out after awhile.

Now I'm figuring out that while, yes, all those were traits that Roger had, there was always someone else who had them as well.

Love will always win out in the end. Mark and Roger are co-leads in our musical, whose aim is to defeat homophobia (I'll never get used to that concept, of people disliking _gay _people rather than those weird _straights_), and Maureen and Joanne have joined the debate team and are currently working on getting the school board to allow our library to stock _Heather Has Two Mommies and Brian Has Two Daddies_.

I made the world this way, so I figure that I better contribute to this worthy cause as well.

So what am I doing?

Not much. Drifting, really, and matchmaking when I get the chance, but not using magic this time. I've decided to rethink my policy on dependence. Before, I thought I was depending on myself, but really I was just relying on my powers. Now, without the powers, I'm balancing myself out. I rely on myself, but also…

"For whatever lucky listeners that happen to still be awake tonight, this is Collins and Angel of the student-run WLUV, signing off."


End file.
